


You behind the Door

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 有时候你所需要做的，只是去敲开一扇门。





	1. Chapter 1

安慰炮篇

门铃催促地响了几遍之后，Erik打开门。外面站着一个矮个子男人，头发和胡子都很凌乱，身穿一件品味堪虞的碎花衬衣，看起来像是睡在捡来的床垫上。虽然很不体面，但那张脸就显出某种出人意料的清白，好像他骨子里并不是表面上流露出来的那种的潦倒。  
Erik记得那人是几天前搬进来的邻居，就住在同一层的另一套，根据门牌上印的姓氏他应该叫Xavier。这是一栋高档公寓楼，而对方看起来与能负担起这项开销的形象相去甚远，毕竟通常来说他的邻居们都衣冠楚楚，戴着价格不菲的领带和手表。  
“有何贵干？”Erik问他。  
“我要找个人操。”Xavier看着他问：“你想吗？”  
Erik震惊地看到那人一脸自若地说出这番话，脸上丝毫没有羞惭的神色。他身上大概有那么一点酒气，但他肯定不能将这冒犯全然归咎于滥用酒精。  
看到Erik并不作答，对方就不耐烦地眯起了眼睛：“这是庞加莱猜想吗，值得你思考那么久？”  
这就肯定不是流浪汉或是站街男妓会说的话了，Erik被稍微勾起了一点好奇心。他看向对方的眼睛，相当引人入胜的蓝色，他险些因为Xavier那副不经修饰的外表而错过它们，那是一双非常漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“你没兴趣的话，我去敲Summers的门了。”  
Xavier作势就要走开，Erik这时候就拉住了他的胳膊。  
“为什么是我？”Erik问他，就好像必须要从一个醉汉发情这种随机事件背后挖掘出某种必然的逻辑，但没想到Xavier居然也认真回答了。  
“我搬进来的那天，你同我说过，假如我需要什么帮助，随时都可以来找你。”  
Erik完全不记得自己说过这样的话。事实上像这种充斥着南部式的善意的话也不像他会说出来的。而且就算他说过，肯定也并不是在指代这样的帮助。  
“你他妈的到底操不操？”  
Erik用把Xavier拉进门的行动回答了他。

Xavier进门后就开始脱衣服。  
“喝点什么？”Erik打开冰箱门问他。  
这话让Xavier解纽扣的手指停顿了一下：“你要喝了酒才能硬得起来？”  
Erik立刻从厨房走出来把Xavier推倒在沙发上，后者舔了舔嘴唇，凑过来要吻住他。两个人开始胡乱地扯掉对方身上的衣服。  
等Xavier打开Erik的裤链后，他就笑了起来：“看起来我们用不着喝什么了。”说着他凑上去含住了那根东西，Erik的尺寸撑满了他的口腔。  
Xavier用舌头舔过阴茎的头部，描摹那里的每一条褶皱，在缝隙处狠狠吸了一下，Erik发出一记闷哼，手指扯上了他因为许久没有打理而显得毫无章法的头发。  
然后Xavier开始模拟性交的节奏吞吐那根东西，那显然取悦了Erik，他开始吐出一些无意义的单字节词。  
“你可真他妈的大。”间歇中Xavier退开评论了一句，被Erik按回去继续口交。他只揉了几下Xavier的乳头，那人的阴茎就开流水了，他大概真的是处于极度欲求不满的状态。  
他的手指摸过对方的腰窝，那种平滑细腻的瓷白色皮肤暗示了养尊处优的生活处境，但粗糙的面部和因为不加节制的饮食而走样的腰腹又指向了另一种可能。  
Erik摸了几把Xavier的屁股，觉得自己更想插进那个地方。于是他把Xavier拉起来走进卧室，从床头柜里翻出了润滑剂和安全套。  
“你要在上面还是下面？”Xavier拧开润滑剂的盖子问他。  
“上面。”  
Xavier没有什么异议就接受了，他沾湿手指开始给自己扩张。Erik看到他的手指在自己的臀缝里进出，脸上露出某种介于痛苦和愉悦之间的神情。  
那副完全不指望得到任何服务的样子让Erik凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角，他伸手撸动Xavier的阴茎，对方的动作一滞，闭着眼睛开始呻吟起来。  
Erik拉开Xavier的手，自己取代了那份工作，他的手指进入得更深，在摸到前列腺时Xavier整个人都颤抖起来。  
“操你的，Lehnsherr，”他叫道，“操我，现在。”  
“Erik。”Erik没想到自己在这种时候还有心情同他交换名字。他自己硬得都快发疼了。  
“什么？”Xavier睁开眼睛疑惑地看他。  
“叫我Erik。”  
“操。”他说：“Charles，供你参考。现在快他妈的给我，Erik。”  
Erik觉得扩张还不太够，但是Charles已经爬到他身上，扶着那根巨大的老二试图坐下。被那种尺寸进入并不好受，Charles蹙起眉咬住了下唇，那里被他咬得像是蔓越莓那样红。  
“你会受伤的。”Erik拨开对方的头发，让那双蓝眼睛露出来。  
“我就是想这样狠狠地被操。”Charles说着就坐下去，亟不可待地把整根都吞了进去。过于紧致的甬道让两个人都不太好受，被彻底打开的感觉让Charles弓起了背。然后他开始摇晃身体，骑在Erik的阴茎上操自己。  
Erik不是没有见过这么淫荡的样子，但大多数时候他们不会显得这样难过。他明白那人眼角的湿意只是泪腺生理性的反应，但他闻到了一丝悲伤的意味。  
“你他妈的倒是动一动。”Charles抱怨他的走神：“别告诉我这根老二只是件摆设。”  
Erik重重向上一顶，那人立刻就难耐地叫了起来。Erik分不清里面表演的成分有多少，于是他把Charles按在床垫上狠狠操他，把阴茎整根抽出来然后再撞进去的那种操法。  
Charles被操得说不出话来，整个上半身都是红的，眼角在渗出泪水。他沙哑着嗓子在叫Erik的名字，也许间或还在诅咒他是个下流无耻的混蛋。但是谁主动敲开他的房门恳求性爱的？现在他只是索取了自己应得的那一份。  
在把Charles真正操哭之后，Erik慢下节奏，开始浅浅抽送，他俯下身把Charles揽进怀里，舔掉了他眼角的液体。  
“我还要。”Charles说：“要更快更凶地操。”  
Erik撑起身体检视他的情况，对方眼角泛红，前胸和小腹上都是自己的体液，看起来就和实际情况一样，被彻底操过了，但他还想要更多。  
“要是你不行了，那我自己来。”他说着抬起屁股往Erik的老二上送。  
Erik把他翻过去，打开双腿再次插进去。他插得很深，每一次都插到底，阴囊和Charles的屁股相撞、液体搅动发出那种不可言说的声音。  
“现在满意了？”Erik问他，而Charles蜷起来的脚趾大概就回答了他的问题。  
Erik对准那个点撞击，Charles跪着的膝盖都在发抖，然后他毫无征兆地高潮了，后穴的环状肌收缩，刺激Erik也射出来。  
他在余韵中最后抽插了几次，然后趴在Charles的身上，两人剧烈的心跳和呼吸在同一个频道上。  
“你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”  
Erik扣住Charles的手指，在他耳边问道，而后者闻言浑身一僵。  
“我们只操了一次，现在我必须同你交心了？”  
Erik扳过Charles的脸，现在那张脸完全不是性爱中那副沉迷的模样了，他一脸警惕地守护着心底不可告人的那片沼泽地。要是Erik胆敢上前一步，他就会用荆棘和瘴气好好教训他。  
“我他妈的对你的小秘密没有兴趣。”Erik也被那种不领情的态度激怒了：“我就想问你是不是需要帮助，以免这栋楼的门被你敲遍。”  
他看起来像是要扮演社区心理干预的角色，介绍Charles去参加戒酒互助会或者止痛药剂戒断机构。但他对他一无所知，他妈的，一无所知。  
“我什么也不需要。”Charles愤怒地说：“我再也不会来敲这扇该死的门。”  
说完他就穿上衣服走了，而他的身上还有很多体液，浑身散发着一股性事的味道。

Erik再见到Charles是几个月以后的事了。  
他的邻居看起来就像是深居简出的样子，而他赌咒不会再来敲Erik的房门，那么他们在楼道或是大堂里遇见的概率就相当低了。  
Erik免不了会想到对方，但随后他就提醒自己，那只是一次不愉快的一夜情，自己完全没有去敲对方公寓门的理由。  
直到几个月后的一个周末，Erik抱着一篮衣服去洗衣房，撞见了外出归来的Charles。后者看起来完全不一样了，他剪短了头发，并且把它们用发蜡打理得井井有条，胡子被修剪得很干净，须后水是淡淡的薄荷味道，他穿着铁灰色的西装三件套，不是那种能从Tom Ford买到的专柜货，应当出自某位手艺精湛的那不勒斯裁缝。  
他看起来就显出夺目的那种英俊，完全可以胜任好莱坞的任何红毯。要不是那双特别的蓝眼睛，Erik大概不能把这样两个背道而驰的形象联系在一起。  
“Charles。”Erik主动走过去同他说话。现在他倒是成了两个人中间更不修边幅的那一个。  
“别来无恙，Erik。”Charles回避他的眼睛去开密码锁。  
“你不邀我进去坐坐？”  
Charles有点讶异Erik会提出这样的要求，他想了一下点了点头。“当然。”  
Erik跟着他进门后发现那屋子里同自己想象的也完全不同。它大概不算是非常整洁的那种，到处都是书和记事本，客厅里有一块白板，上面写满了希腊字母和公式。  
Charles请Erik在沙发上坐下，然后说：“不好意思我这里有些乱，你想要喝点什么？”  
Erik想起自己上次这么样问Charles时，后者反问的那句话。于是他要了一杯酒。  
“虽然我不是必须喝酒才硬得起来。但我想它对现下的情况有帮助。”Erik这样解释，Charles的脸就红了起来。  
他似乎连性格都不一样了，上次明明信口就操，现在连听到这个字眼都会感到惭愧。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles毫无必要地向他道歉：“我已经把所有的窖藏都送人了，也许你愿意喝一杯茶？”  
Erik看到他脱下外套，把袖扣摘下来，袖子卷到手肘，露出小臂的肌肉。虽然隔着衬衣和西装马甲，但能看出他戒断那些恶习的同时，也已经甩掉了腰腹上多余的脂肪。

Charles拿出红茶罐子自制了一个茶包，然后开始煮水。茶叶和沸水相遇后，Erik就闻到了一股来自于茶多酚的清香。  
Charles倒了两杯，然后在他的对面坐下来。  
“你是名学者？”  
“是的。”Charles说：“遗传学教授。”  
“出人意料。”  
“你会感到意外只是因为你还没见识过我做那些真正擅长的事——”说到这里Charles大概是联想到他们在一起唯一干过的那件事，脸颊又红了起来。  
“恰恰相反。”Erik看向他的眼睛：“我认为那件事你也挺擅长的。”  
“谢谢。”Charles过了一会儿才说：“那段时间我就是个疯子，很抱歉给你造成了困扰。”  
“假如你没有接二连三地再去敲别人的门。”Erik说：“那就没有什么困扰。”  
Charles闻言拧了拧眉心。  
“事实上我只敲过你的门。”大概他觉得这时候还要竭力维持住体面避免去谈论那件事就太造作了。“我只是想被拒绝，或许再加上一点辱骂和拳脚会更好。”  
“看来我完全猜错了你上瘾的那个方向。”  
“什么？噢不。”Charles忍不住苦笑起来：“我没有什么受虐倾向，那种时候我只是情绪太坏了，但家人和朋友，他们总在温柔地劝慰我，说那件事只是个意外，同我一点关系也没有。”  
“你觉得他们烦透了，你宁愿被粗暴地对待。”  
Charles滞了一下，然后才无奈地说：“虽然听起来有点不知感恩，但大概就是那样的想法。”  
“所以你就指望着从我这里得到那些你应得的待遇。”Erik说：“因为我看起来就像是那种心理阴暗到会谋杀动物的人？”  
这话让Charles笑了起来。  
“请别误会，我的朋友，我从没有这样揣测过你。”Charles说：“只是你看起来像是这栋楼里最容易得到姑娘垂青的那一个。”  
显然Charles从没想过自己能成功约到那一炮，他觉得Erik是最没有可能回应他的人。  
“隔壁的Summers也得到了你的关注。”  
Charles反应了一下才意识到Erik在说什么。  
“那只是胡说。”Charles解释道：“Scott Summers是我的学生，事实上我会搬来这栋楼就是经他介绍。”  
“现在你听起来竟然有了羞耻心。”  
“我不和学生睡觉。”Charles涨红了脸：“而且Scott有男朋友。”  
Erik想到偶尔会在Summers的门口看见他同一个发型可笑的男人接吻。那人有着动物一样凌厉的眼神，看起来像是对他充满敌意。  
“但我对于和一名教授睡觉充满兴致。”Erik很直白地说。  
Charles完全不想接这个话题，他看起来对此毫无准备。  
“你知道，自从那段时间以后我妹妹就自作主张地丢掉了我所有的酒精和甜食储备。”他仓促地说：“现在我连往红茶里加一茶匙的牛奶和糖都成了奢望。”  
“你的前额皮质没那么强大。”Erik上前捉住他的手腕：“很多事对你来说仍旧充满了吸引力。”  
“现在不是好的时机，Erik。”Charles想抽回他的手，但发现对方竟然握得更紧。  
“等一下我来接你吃晚饭。”Erik说：“让我领略一下你专长的那个部分。”  
“这不是一个好主意。”Charles还是拒绝。  
“因为你不单身了？还是我的老二对你来说不够大？”  
“不是这样。”Charles想了一下才说：“那是我最好的性经验，如果你想知道的话。”他深吸了一口气：“它对我来说甚至比一次性爱更多。我想自己竟然落魄透顶都能得到这样好的，一定是蒙受了眷顾，没有什么理由我不该好好振作起来回馈命运。”  
“但是？”  
“但是我不能频繁地利用这些善意。”Charles叹了口气：“过去我一定是因为贪得无厌，所以那些可怕的事才——”  
“我可以明白地告诉你，我答应和你上床是因为受到你的吸引，而不是什么来自于上东区的虚伪善念。”Erik拉开他的手，和那双蓝眼睛对望：“那时候你的确是糟透了，像是一条走投无路的狗。你看起来甚至不漂亮。但我还是认为你充满魅力。现在你以焕然一新的姿态出现，而我竟然丧失了约你的权利？”  
“你知道那次我说谎了吧。”Charles突然说起了不相干的话：“就是我可以求助你的那句话，你从没对我说过。我去敲你的门，只是觉得你英俊冷漠又充满了对这个世界的厌恶。但耶稣啊，这竟然是发生在我身上最好的事。”Charles顿了顿：“虽然我从没开口，但你愿意拯救我。”  
“我不知道你经历了什么。”Erik最后缓缓开口：“但如果你愿意，可以在晚餐时说给我听。”

-FIN-


	2. 分手炮篇，独立番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik曾经是具有高度性和谐的情侣，但因为个性差异分手，两年后Charles敲开了前男友的门
> 
> 因为白银太太的女装小黄车而产生的脑洞

门外站着让Erik最意外的那一个。  
对方和两年前的样子完全不一样了。在Erik的记忆中，他的前男友总是衣冠楚楚，风趣迷人，他最没有可能做的事情就是放任头发和胡须野蛮生长，像一处没落失修的庭院。现在他穿着一件抽丝的苋红色睡衣，脚上趿一双居家拖鞋，就以这种极不体面的形象招摇过市，而脸上毫无愧色。就好像某种莽撞的、自甘堕落的怪物在那具躯壳里登堂入室。  
雪上加霜的一点，Erik注意到他手中还握有一个深棕色纸袋，看起来刚刚光顾过一家酒类商店。在上午十点这种人们通常有更为光彩的去处的时刻。（纽约的公共场所酒瓶必须被完全遮盖）  
“你不认得我了？”对方随意捋过头发，打破这沉默的帷幕。  
“好久不见，Charles。”过了一会儿Erik才说。他试图控制自己，但目光里的审判意味大概尖锐到无法掩饰。  
“好久不见，Erik。”Charle抬眼接住他的视线，就算那张脸疏于修整，但他的眼睛依旧能诠释这世上最完美的蓝色。“我能进去吗？”  
“当然。”Erik侧过身让他进门。  
这大概不是一个好主意，但Charles曾经拥有他全部的激情、冲动以及不理性。而时至今日，这种影响依旧无法消弭。

Erik关上门后转过身，发现Charles仍在玄关站着。门廊因为两个成年男子的存在感而显得有些逼仄。  
Charles把酒瓶从纸袋中抽出来，一瓶高原骑士，他常喝的那种纯麦威士忌。过去因为Charles的缘故，Erik也会喝那个牌子的15年份。  
“现在还喝这个吗？”Charles歪着头问他。  
Erik以为那是一件为上门造访而筹备的礼物，便出于礼貌略一点头。实际上他已经不再喝了，大概是因为窖藏时间过久的缘故，它喝起来总有股辛香陈旧的、回忆般的味道。  
但没想到Charles拧开瓶盖喝了一口，然后捏住Erik的下颔骨，凑来过吻住他。  
于是某种久违的味道在唇齿间蔓延，混合着酒精的辛辣和石楠的甘甜，也依旧让人感到神魂颠倒。Charles吸吮他的嘴唇，舌尖舔过上颚，他试图在Erik身上运用自己全部的技巧，像是要唤醒对方脑海中尘封的激情。但Erik只是冷淡地推开了他。  
“过去你可不会这样做。”Charles意有所指地舔了舔嘴唇：“你总是很欣赏我舌头的工作。”  
“我们已经分手了。”  
“你还是这样讲求原则。”Charles一边说一边单手解开睡衣的束带，那大概是一件希腊人的礼物（Greek Gift），但里面流露出来的光景几乎让Erik为之屏息。  
敞开的衣襟下面是全套的性感内衣。贴着蕾丝边的黑色的网纱胸罩，胯部上绑着同款的吊袜带，黑色丝袜包裹着修长结实的双腿，而绸缎丁字裤下的阴茎呼之欲出。  
肌肉线条优美的身体上穿戴着这样纯粹女性化的装束，却并不显得违和。布料欲盖弥彰地掩饰令人羞耻的部位，因为对比度在白皙的皮肤上制造出动人心魄的视觉冲击。  
Charles隔着布料抚摸自己的乳头，粉红色在半透明的胸衣下若隐若现。他咬住下唇，那里一如既往的鲜红，他望向Erik，眼神中半是渴望半是挑衅，然后将手伸进内裤里抚慰自己。  
Charles坐在门廊里的鞋柜上，粉色的头部从内裤里探出来，伴随着手指的动作流出液体。丝质内裤因此显出一片洇湿的痕迹，像是从玫瑰色脸颊上滴落的欲望。  
他就这样完全勃起了，在衣冠齐整的前男友面前。他在手掌中或轻或重地操着自己，像是从未接收过道德教育。他的视线从未离开过Erik的眼睛，好像打定主意要让尤利西斯葬身海底。  
Erik看着他，没有错过其中任何一个细节。他或许受到一点诱惑，但面色堪称冷静。Charles想起他们最初在酒吧邂逅时，Erik也是这样漠然地看着他施展魅力，那一刻Charles几乎以为自己毫无胜算。  
但只是几乎。  
Charles用脚趾摩挲过Erik的下体，那里并不像后者脸上所表现得那样无动于衷。  
“你对我免疫了吗？”Charles气息不稳地问他：“还是我现在这副样子已经吸引不到你了？”他没有问Erik是不是有了别人，就好像笃定自己仍是对方的唯一。  
Erik捉住他的脚踝，将它举到安全的高度。那个姿势让Charles在他眼前敞开双腿，而丁字裤几乎让双腿之间的那个部位一览无遗。  
“你想要什么，Charles？”Erik嗓音干涩地发问。  
“想要你粗长的老二。”Charles毫无廉耻心地把那些下流欲念宣之于口：“想用各种姿势骑在你的阴茎上。想被捆住双手从后面来，就因为前列腺高潮把脑子射干。想大声叫，第二天连话都说不出来，只能向同事谎称感冒。”  
Charles只是这样说，阴茎就兴奋地跳动起来。他用拇指揉过头部的那条缝隙，接着把脑内放荡的幻想投射出来：“不要安全套，我会把你射出来的东西全部都吞下去，一点都不漏出来。”  
Erik硬得很彻底。他伸手拂开那件胸衣，拨弄Charles的乳头。他只揉了几下Charles就不满足地扭动起来，胯部凑过来磨蹭他的裤子鼓起来的地方。  
Erik把他抱起来舔他的乳头。舌尖绕着挺立起来的头部打圈，然后含住用牙齿轻微拉扯，就听到身下的人催促他：“操我，现在。”他连肩膀都红了，蓝眼睛像是液态的。“插进来，Erik，我已经准备好了。”  
Erik摸了一下他的后穴，又湿又热，竟然真的已经润滑过了。于是他打开裤链，只把丁字裤草草拉开就插了进去。  
整根埋入的那一刻，两个人都发出满足的叹息。Erik扯着那条菲薄的内裤开始律动，束带勒紧Charles的阴囊，疼痛反倒加剧了他的兴奋。他开始重复那些无意义的“操我”和“哦，对”，全情投入这场性事，整个人都饥渴到一塌糊涂。  
抽插激活了他们心底对彼此的那部分记忆。Erik熟悉Charles的敏感点和他喜欢的方式，这些并没有随着那两年里他的缺位而改变。  
“为什么来找我？你没有别人吗？”Erik握着他的腰凶狠操干，手劲大得几乎要在那里掐出淤青。  
“没人能像你这么大。”Charles试图把对方身上的碍人的衬衣解开。“和你在一起以后，最大号的按摩棒也不能满足我——”  
这话熔断了Erik脑子里的最后一点理智。他就着这样连接的姿势把Charles抱进卧室，在床垫上继续和他的前男友做爱。  
Charles不满足于他身上的衣物，他不仅要他的老二，还想肌肤相亲，从他这里获得除了性以外、充满爱意的亲吻和拥抱。他似乎忘了他们早已分手，而当时执意要终止这段关系的恰好也是他自己。  
Erik不知道自己对Charles的意义能否比一件性爱玩物更多，对方只是沉迷于他的尺寸和性能力。出于某种不健康的情绪，Erik解下Charles脖子上的系带，把他的双手在身后捆绑起来。  
他在相连的状态下把Charles翻过去，就像后者幻想的那样，束缚他的双手从后面用力干他。他甚至粗鲁地把Charles的脸按在床垫上，不给他任何索吻的机会，就这样在那两瓣结实紧致的臀部中间进出。  
Erik只插了几下Charles就颤抖着射了。  
“这么快？”Erik单手扶着他的腰问：“很久没做了？”  
Charles埋着脸含糊地呻吟：“和你在一起就很兴奋，想到屁股里含着你的肉棒，就有种失控的感觉。只想留你的老二永远在里面满足我，每天都被你射出来的东西灌满。”  
Erik努力无视这话中有关天长地久的部分。像是为了证明他的迷恋所言非虚，Charles的阴茎又站了起来，伴随性交的节奏而摇晃。  
“当初是你自己不要的。”Erik的手指在对方的臀部收紧，疼痛让Charles轻微地挣扎起来。  
“我错了。”他不知真假地向对方认错：“所以我只能靠着回忆和幻想高潮，再也没法得到真正的满足。”Charles迎合着Erik耸动的节奏，偏过脸恍惚地看他。“假如你还为我生气，Erik，那就用你的肉棒来惩罚我。让我流泪，哀求，悔不当初。”  
虽然说出毫无尊严的话的人是Charles，但Erik却觉得被彻底玩弄的人是他自己。说不清的怒火和毁灭欲在心底升腾，让他加快了下体的动作。  
Charles叫得可能隔壁都要报警了，整张床都在发出摇摇欲坠的抗议。有人在按门铃，大概是在向这场动静大到道德沦丧的性爱抗议，但在尖锐的铃声中他们谁也没有停下。  
“你叫得太响了。”Erik一边说一边对准那个地方撞击。  
这时候Charles已经说不出“都怪你的老二太大”这样反驳的话，他碰不到自己的阴茎，只能让它跟着Erik的动作有一搭没一搭地擦过自己的大腿和小腹，快感堆积的程度几乎让他的泪腺失控。  
“摸我。拜托。”他忍不住流着泪向Erik恳求，但对方只是加快了冲刺的速度。  
“你会因为前列腺高潮射出来的。”Erik毫不怜悯地说。  
他最后用整根抽出再插入的那种方式把Charles操射了第二次。他好像真的射干了脑子，整个人都无力地趴在床单上颤抖，这场欢爱带给他的余韵比上一次更长。Erik也在他体内释放出来，Charles没能像他承诺的那样，把Erik的精液留在里面，高潮让他无法控制好肌肉，白色的体液从双腿间流出来，弄脏了黑色丝袜。  
门铃声不知道什么时候停下了。Erik解放Charles的双手，手腕上的勒痕已经变成了紫色，但Charles显得不以为意，或许他还没有从性爱中回过神来。  
过去在这个阶段，Charles会贴过来抱着他接吻，没有任何情色意图的那种。但现在Charles只是在原地整理自己，闭着双眼，眉间看起来有一点苦涩的阴影。  
Erik从洗手间拿了毛巾给他做清理。他正想把Charles身上那件碍眼的睡衣脱掉，后者就突然坐起来用它裹紧了自己的身体。这防御的姿态突如其来，Erik忍下怒火同他解释：“我现在要把你弄干净。”  
“我不需要。”Charles后退了一点，像是要掩盖什么东西：“你用不着这样做。”  
这骗不了Erik，他太熟悉Charles的一切，他翻身上床捉住他的手腕，用体重压制他，无视他的抗议，徒手撕开那件衣物。他看到Charles背上有一条深刻的贯穿伤。  
“这他妈的是什么？”  
“滚开。”Charles把他从自己身上推开。“你没资格这样质问我。”  
“你经历了什么？”Erik顿了顿，尝试压低自己的声调：“这是你把自己弄成这样的理由吗？”  
“我去参加性虐派对，在调教过程中弄出来的。”  
“这不是真的。”Charles信口胡言的样子让Erik忍不住走过去把他抱在怀里。  
“你用不着这样做。”Charles叹了口气，又重复那句话：“这不是你的责任，而我刚才已经利用你索取了一次安慰性爱。”  
“你不能总是替我们两个做决定。”  
“但我提议分手时，你并没有反对。”  
“那就告诉我，那是我做过最错误的决定。”  
“我们只交往过半年，Erik。”Charles抬起头看他：“而那之后我们已经分手两年。你不可能对一段这么短的恋情念念不忘。”  
“我们在酒吧里邂逅之前，”Erik摸着他的头发说，“我有三条铁律，不把一夜情对象带回家过夜，不尝试和一夜情对象交往，不和前男友打分手炮，就算他看起来再沮丧。”  
“但你为我全部打破了。”  
“也许你是我人生中的例外。”Erik说：“你不想再试试我？”


End file.
